Tale of A thousand Hearts
by xxxAlliLuvsUxxx
Summary: We all know the story , girl named Bella in love with a vampire and were wolf, she chooses the vampire and she conquers all evil. The End. Wellthis isn't that story. In this ff,every single POV is shown,but most of it revolvs around Victoria..
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Ok, you all know the story. There was a girl named Bella who's madly in love with a vampire named Edward but she loves her best friend, Jacob, who's a werewolf. She picks Edward, the defeat all evil and they live happily ever after. The end. Well this story isn't like that. It shows all of the perspectives like Victoria, Laurent, Riley, and of course Jacob, Edward and Bella and changes up the usuall story around, it gives you all of the what if's you've been imagining. If you're a team Edward you may not like this story, but read it anyway, this fan fic is completely original and different and trust me I'm adding more drama then the originals! Hope u like it!

A/N: Some events are the same but I explain them further in different POV's

**Victoria's POV:  
**

The burning sensation is overwhelming. I haven't been hunting in three days, but it's not my fault. It's just so hard to do it by myself….I miss James to much. Laurent is trying to help but he makes it worse and I never show my sadness in front of him, because mostly I'm pissed off.

Who the hell does that Cullen think he is? Does he think that he can just kill anybody and not suffer for it? We may have hunted his human, but it's vampire nature, its what we do, it's who we are, and to deny ourselves that is like a human denying themselves to breathe.

I'm sitting here in a city parking lot. It's empty, and me and Laurent were looking for somewhere to be… we have an eternity to find out exactly where we wanna go, but were too bored and I'm not in the mood. Hopefully some lunch will come waltzing out of one of these doors my throat is aching.

"Are you ok?" asks Laurent sitting on the roof of a car in front of me.

"Im fine…." I say glaring at him. He was studying my face… it got awkward.

"What?" I hiss irritated.

"Are you still thinking about James?" he asks raising one eyebrow.

"I can't just forget! It doesn't happen that way and I don't think I ever will forget until that _Cullen _gets what he deserves." I hiss.

"Victoria, this isn't going to end up well. They have special abilities." He says matter of factly.

" I don't want the whole coven to suffer… I just want him." I say staring into space imagining my dreams coming true.

"They're the most well kept together coven that I've ever heard of, you mess with one of them, they all get involved." He says staring down at me.

"I can find away around them. James told me they have a mind reader and someone who can see the future, they can see what decisions I make…..what if I don't make any decisions?" I say as I'm thinking. If I never made the decisions they wouldn't know what would happen.

"How can you not make any decisions if you plan on getting revenge?" he asks actually showing some curiosity.

"Maybe… I don't know… get someone else to do it for me…" I say thinking. I have the perfect idea, but I try not to think about it much….my thoughts are being watched.

**Bella's POV:**

I'm living like I've died. Edward just leaves me because he wants what's best for me? This is killing me. I'm an empty shell, like a zombie with a beating heart. Charlie keeps checking on me and the more that he's nice to me the more it reminds me of what happened, and it hurts more and more.

He says he's worried because of the way I've been acting… something about screaming myself awake… I never notice, I can only remember the nightmares. He asks me to go and hang out with people because I'm "anti-social" so I'm driving in my truck on the way to La Push. I need Jacob to take a look at my truck and he's always good company. My heart feels like It skips beats because my life is so tragic without….. no. I can't think of him right now. I don't wanna make it obvious to Jake that I'm messed up about this. And next thing I know I'm at his house and I'm guessing that his dad, Billy, saw my car because he comes outside rolling in his wheelchair.

"Bella? How are you? We haven't seen you around lately." says Billy smiling.

"I'm good thanks, Yea I know I've been kinda busy, um… Do you know where Jacob is?" I ask.

"He's in the shed." says Billy pointing to a red shed.

"Thanks." I say. I walk into the shed and he's working on a car…er.. should I say an almost car. It looks wrecked or incomplete. The air smells of gasoline and rusty metal. And everywhere I look I either see tires, tools, or some kind of metal scraps.

He looks up at me and his face becomes bright.

"Bella! Hey." He says getting up from the ground and gives me his world famous bear hugs.

"Hey Jake. What's Up?" I ask trying not to choke with the strength of his hug.

"Nothing much working on my car, just got back from the junk yard looking for parts, but if there's something you wanna do I can stop." He says eagerly.

"No, no I'm fine here, I just needed somewhere to go. Charlie thinks I'm anti social after the….thing." I say.

"Yea…. Look Bella, I'm sorry that he left you that way, no one should do that… I know I wouldn't.." he says but he kinda mumbles that last part. I can't help but blush.

"Thanks…" I say.

"So why don't you make yourself useful and hand me that wrench over there." He says smirking while working on tires. I do what he says. His arms are so muscular it's so hard to believe that he's only 16, not to mention a friggin werewolf. A werewolf? Doesn't my life have enough impossible things going on?

Impossible thing #1: Vampires are real

Impossible thing #2: Werewolves are real

Impossible thing #3: My heart is beating without Edward.

**Edwards POV:  
**

Maybe I'll go check on her today….. I wonder if she still says my name in her sleep?

"Edward?" says Alice from behind me. I turn around and look at her, she is standing in the doorway of my room in the house we stay at in Italy thanks to the courtesy of the Denali's.

"Bella keeps emailing me and it's killing me! Can I please please-"  
"No!" I say cutting her off.

_This is stupid, but I guess he must really love her to leave like this. _says Alice in her head.

"This isn't stupid. I love her, and you think this isn't just as hard for me, but in order to make sure her life is out of harms way." I say.

"Stop doing that! I hate it when you read my thoughts without permission…." She says pouting.

"I can't help it…. You think loud….." I say.

She giggles, "I was joking…. God, this really messed you up. And I'm pretty sure it's messing her up too…. Why do you still do this? It's a loose, loose situation." She says sitting on the bed next to me.

"It would be the most selfish thing to do if I went back. Her life will be fine without me, and she'll get better, even though she may not see it now….I did her a favor." He says.

"Your killing yourself…." She says to me patting my shoulder.

"Ill be fine…. I'm happy because I'm doing the right thing." I say shutting my eyes tightly… if vampires could cry I'm pretty sure I would be, but I'm shutting them anyway._ Be a Man, Be a Man. _I think.

"Edward your so stubborn." She says getting up.

"Thanks…" I respond.

"Anyway, Esme wanted me to tell you we were all going hunting soon ok?" she says.

"Yea.." I say. She left the room. And then the thoughts came back. Bella's smile, her pale beautiful face, dark hair, and amazing smell were all in my head again. I walked over to the big grand piano in the corner of my room and begin playing her lullaby. Everything we said to each other was flooding in my head…. Like for once I couldn't read anyone else mind, it was just me. I think after hunting im gonna check on her sleeping tonight…but just once, right?

**A/N: I know that Bella doesn't find out about him being a were wolf until later in New Moon, but this is a different story, I'm changing it up a bit for two reasons, one: It's my story and Two: It took her too long to find out **

**Jacob: Ikr, you would have thought she would catch on faster**

**Bella: Are you calling me slow?  
**

**Me: Guys! Shut up and get back in the story! **

**Chap 2 coming Soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay, Im back! Woot Woot! And trust there is much more drama!**

**Bella: Tell me about it….**

**Me: Didn't I say get back in the story!**

**Bella: Fine…Fine…**

**Chapter 2:  
**

**Edwards POV: **

**The wind is blowing surprisingly harder…there may be a storm coming. Suddenly the sweet smell of blood is in the air. It's pumping fast towards the east. It may be a mountain lion, or a bear.**

"**To the east…" says Alice looking that way. She must have noticed too.**

"**Come on, Im dying here. Lets go." Says Emmett running off without us.**

"**Hey! Save some for me!" says Alice running after him. Rosalie rolls her eyes at the stupidity of there fun. It never fails…whenever people are having fun she hates it…. That's Rose for you.**

"**Edward? You gunna go too?" says Jasper raising one eyebrow.**

"**What? Oh right…" I say. Suddenly I'm calmer…in fact becoming happier…..Damn that Jasper always messing with emotions. I begin running after everyone else. I quickly look to my right and it looks like Rose, Alice, and Emmett already drained that bear dry, so I keep running. I hear more heart beats to my right…the blood smells clean and the blood flow sounds like one of a deer. I stealthily stalk it and attack. **

**I powerfully put my hands on it's neck and hold it steady and bite. My throat is calmer and the more that I drink from the deer, the more lifeless it becomes.**

"**Thanks Edward… I had my mouth set on a deer and you just took it away." Joked Esme. I wipe my mouth. **

"**Sorry." I laugh. We continue hunting in the woods north of Italy until everyone has drank there full.**

"**Ok lets head back, if we leave now ill have time to catch Tanya before she goes shopping!"says Alice. Everyone agrees but I stay silent. Alice takes off first then Jasper by her side, then Rose, Then Emmet, Then Carlisle. But Esme didn't leave yet she's still standing there with me.**

"**Aren't you coming?" she asks in her motherly tone.**

"**No, you go ahead I'm still thirsty.." I lie.**

"**Oh ok." She says then she looks at me sympathetic eyes and turns and runs to be with the others. Looking at the sun it looks like its about 7:30, if I take off now I might be in forks by 10:00 ,Bella usually likes to sleep early. So I run picturing my love waiting for me when I stop.**

**Victoria's POV:**

**I got too thirsty, me and Laurent decided to just go looking for people. We ended up going to Seattle, a lot of people, and a lot of night life… or at least compared to forks it was mostly busy. **

**So here we are "strolling" (A/N: Do vampires even stroll?) through an alley close to a bar. We were waiting for some idiot drunk to come stumbling outside. And that's when it hit me…..vampires bite….they can choose to kill… or create more vampires…new borns are one of the most strong vampires there are. Maybe stronger then the Cullens, but the strongest Vampires known are the Volturi.. so I need to make sure that I keep this on the low.**

"**What are you thinking?" asks Laurent easily assessing my face when I come up with plans.**

"**An army….." I say in barely a whisper.**

"**No. No. No. No. Do you want the Volturi to kill you?" he asks.**

"**They won't find out. Ill keep it under control." I say**

"**Keeping newborns under control? Yea right. Look if this is what you're here for, I'm not being apart of this." Says Laurent.**

"**I don't need you apart of this." I snap. **

"**Good luck. I hope you end up victorious." Says Laurent and then he runs off at the speed of light. I don't need him…..Yes I do. He was my only companion, the only reminder of how things used to be with me, him, and James. I felt my eyes becoming red with anger. This is for James….. I'm avenging his death….even if I die myself.**

**Riley's POV:**

**I'm so drunk…well I'm not extremely drunk but I'm drunk enough to have a head ache and feel really tired. Technically, I'm not old enough to drink, but I have a friend who runs the bar and he gives me the works. It was a long day at work…. My parents were making get a job because "I needed to learn economic value." Whatever. If you ask me, being the age of 19 I shouldn't have to learn economic value until I actually need a job. I take on more shot of tequila and leave.**

**It starts raining…what else is new in Seattle. I'm walking home in the rain and its cold, as soon as I get home Im going to bed and I may call in at work sick. **

**I feel like I'm being watched. And suddenly a gust of air swishes to my right and I swear I see a black figure. I open my eyes wide. I must be more drunk then I thought. I keep walking and then another gust of wind and it feels like a hand pushes me down. What the hell? Ok now I'm freaking scared.**

"**Hello?" I say loudly. And then suddenly a burning sensation comes on my right hand. I look down and I have a creasent mooned scar bleeding heavily. I scream out….and everything went black.**

**A/N: REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW PPL PLZ! I NEED THEM! **

**Edward: I think you NEED mental help…**

**Me: What is wrong with you characters and jumping out of my stories! Go back.**


End file.
